The Jewel of the Mysterious Opledien Forest
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: When Cresselia is flying, something points her to a mysterious jewel. But it is'nt a normal one. What surprises are in for Cresselia and many other pokemon when the jewel is disturbed? And when will they figure out what to do when they figure they are stuck in a certain form, and what Darkrai will do to many others?
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! This is a brief introduction to the story!**

**In this story, I have mixed unusual settings to pokemon. I hope you guys can enjoy! But I must give some information out first.**

**Our characters are mainly sticking to many pokemon and few people. Now I must introduce them and their genders (How I would like to put the genders in this story… not how they are in the game. And remember, my opinion.) And please remember the genders throughout the story… it is very important.**

**Cresselia: She is considered female in this story.**

**Darkrai: He is considered male in this story.**

**Heatran: Considered male in this story.**

**Regirock: Considered male in this story.**

**Groudon: Considered female in this story.**

**Arceus: Considered male & female in this story.**

**Dialga: Considered male in this story.**

**Mesprit: Considered female in this story.**

**Shaymin: Considered female in this story.**

**Azelf: Considered male in this story.**

**Uxie: Considered female in this story**

**Meloetta: Considered female in this story.**

**Thank you for reading that! Now that we have that out of the way I would like you to know what Team Target is. Team target is a major threat to all the regions because they just don't steal pokemon, they track down legendary pokemon and drain them of their power to do evil things, as in trying to take over regions. Of course, they tried to take over Unova, but with all these uprisings and fighting, they had lost. But a majority of trainers lost their pokemon. Team target has many hacking devices and such that it would be very difficult to make them stop and suspend their devices. But now, they are tr-**

**HEEHEEHEE! You ACTUALLY thought I would TELL you what they were planning to do! NOOOOO! EVERYONE DESERVES TO FIND OUT! (THIS GARDEN IS EVERYONE'S! 'The Rise of Darkrai' inspiration!)**

**But with the wrap up of this introduction, please enjoy this story and throughout the story I may post things called ' Reader Questionnaire' and they will explain all of the questions the readers ask if they are confused or have questions of the story ( And yes, I will post your pen name so you know who's question I'm answering).**

**Without further ado, READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	2. Cresselia

**Hello everyone! So I decided to take a break from 'Gym Leader's Secrets and Betrayals. So I present this story while I was just looking at 'The Hunger Games' contestant's faces. Rue and Clove gave me an awesome idea that came out of nowhere… really. Not kidding. It's a little scary. Well please enjoy! And maybe Mesprit, Uxie, Shaymin or Darkrai will be on! Please enjoy! (And hey… I forgot to mention, Jake, Maybelle, Summer and Purlei are MINE! Cresselia's voice is in **_italic_)

"_Secre! Secre!" I squeal as I swiftly fly through the air of an enchanted garden. I don't know how I got here in the first place. But as I see the sky turn orange to pink, I go and explore more on the ground. So I fly above the ground by a few inches. I remember that the most wondrous and perplexing things are located on the ground. I search through the roses and violets and the beautiful, calm shimmering staryu pond. Every being in this garden is happy._

_After many hours of searching, I find nothing. Amazing. I would have had to be dead to not find anything._

_I fly up and I see an arrow. The letters N, S, E, and W were in different directions. The arrow spins round and round until it landed on the S. I fly where it points. I soon find a fairly small canyon, then flying into a small cave. I see a small river filled with gold riches and small flecks of silver. But what really catches my eye is a blood red jewel. I fly into the pond, and then touch it with the point on my head. I feel pain, but then it soothes. I try to bring up my arm to rub the point. Surprisingly, a lightly tanned hand touches it. I look down._

_I am not in my form._

_I realize that my form is completely different. I have a woman's figure, although I look younger. 15 or 16. A teenager. Is that what I am in human's years?_

_I ignore that fact. I try to find a reflection. I find a small bejeweled mirror. I have yellow individually braided hair down to my shoulders, although it is a little long. About half an inch. These small braids are soft and squishy. I still have my red eyes. I have cheekbones and a cultivated nose. Weird purple markings are on my forehead._

_I look down. I need to get out of here._

_I run through the forest. I finally get out. A huge sea is upon the land. I cannot fly, so I swim. Right then, I start going under._

"_A…." I can't say any words. I go right under._

_Many hours later I awaken on a boat. I have on a large Poncho and a blanket. A boy comes near me._

"Hi. My name is Jake." _He said._

"You can't speak, can you?"

_I shake my head._

"Can you write?"

_I nod my head._

_He goes into a small building on the boat. He comes out with a notepad and a writing tool._

"Write." _He said._

_I scribble words on a paper. He reads them aloud._

"My name is Cress- el- Cressida. You seem very nice!"

_He seemed nice too._

"Do you want to know how you are on here?"

_I nodded my head._

"We were searching for starmie in the sea. We saw a mantine, and it had you on its back. We went to it. And we grabbed you. My grandmother helped you. Her name is Balsami."

_Then I saw an old woman wobble toward us._

"Jake! Is she alright. I'm sorry, he does that."_ Balsami said._

_I scribble words on the paper. They said, "I am fine. It is okay."_

"Okay. Well that's a relief."_ She wobbled back to the wheel._

_Jake grabbed my hand. I sat up, and then we went to the side of the deck._

"Where do you come from?" _He asked._

_I pointed to the enchanted garden, maybe the last of my enchanting adventures through my garden…_

**Well, I hoped you guys liked it! Please comment! And most likely Darkrai will be on tomorrow!**


	3. Darkrai

**YAY! Now here is Darkrai! And I apologize for the delay! And a shout out to XXMesprit's MistressXX for your kind comments! And Maybelle and Purlie are MINE!**

I awaken to boredom every day. Except for today…

I see humans skin on me, except I am a little pale. I have white hair and my demonic blue eyes. A red scarf is on my neck. I am wearing a black suit.

I find a pond and look into my reflection. I take some water and gel my hair back.

"Hello." I say.

Because of my telekinetic hearing, this has enabled me to talk. But no one can hear me talking in their minds.

I walk through the garden, wondering how I got in this form. I admire all these roses and such. I find a way out, because the force that kept me in did not recognize me.

These are most wondrous things. When I walk out, I see a field. Then beyond, a city. I walk through the field to see a girl. She is on a tire, connected to the tree.

" Hello." I say.

She waves to me.

"My name is Maybelle." She says.

"I am Dakray." I say. I tried to say 'Darkrai' but it came out wrong.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"…" I stand in silence.

"I'm 16." She says.

"So am I "I say.

"So… why are you playing on that tire?" I ask.

"Oh, my father build a tire swing here for me and my siblings. We would play. It is sort of abandoned now, but I come every once in a while." She explained.

"But now that I met you, it is even more fun coming here."

Oh, Maybelle. She had honey brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Her small nose and her cheekbones. She had a plain face. She wore a blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. She has a pink scarf and her hair is in ponytails. She was perfect.

"So where do you live?" She asked.

"Uhh… I live in the... garden over there. It is a little odd, but my family likes it there." I replied.

"Well, I've been in that garden a million times and I have never seen a house." She said.

"It is hidden." I yelled.

"Sorry." She quietly whispered.

She was sensitive, smart and beautiful. I loved her.

"Do you want to come to where I live?" She asked.

"I would love to." I replied.

We roamed the field until we got to a large black gate. She climbed over.

"Why did you climb over? That is illegal, Maybelle."

I said. I knew why there was a gate.

To keep me, Darkrai, from coming in.

"I know, but this city can be boring. We have a beautiful field over there and this beautiful garden and the city..." She stopped.

I climbed over and we saw the city. It was beautiful with cobblestone streets and water fronts. There were docks and twisted streets; I wanted to stay here forever.

"Oh, hello Maybelle." A teen said, she had pink hair and a cultivated body.

I liked her too. She was beautiful. But was she nice, like Maybelle?

"Oh, and who do you have here? A boy, I thought you would never get one." She said.

"Well, he is not my boyfriend. Just a friend, right Dakray?" Maybelle asked me.

"Of course, Maybelle." I said.

I knew this girl was mean. I truly liked Maybelle.

"Well hello Dakray. I am Purlie." She said.

Purlie left and Maybelle and I walked off.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Oh, we used to be friends. But she joined something called Team Target. I asked her and she denied it. That's when we called quits on friendship." Maybelle said.

That explains why that girl had a jumpsuit. It had targets on her shoulders.

Maybelle had to go back to her home and I was alone. I came across Purlie.

"Dakray, I have to tell you this." She said. "Come over here."

I walked and she grabbed me, and she started kissing me. It was intoxicating.

"What do you need?" I ask, doing anything for her.

"Join Team Target with me. We can take over the world." She said.

"I… I don't know." I said, running off into the dark.

What should I do? I know. I love Purlie and Maybelle. I can let out my feelings about her.

At dawn, I could lead to her a cliff. I could push her off. Then my feelings would be released with the wind.

All night, while I was in an abandoned workshop, I found a writing tool and paper. I did only one thing.

Write a song about Maybelle.

If this is the key to releasing feelings, I shall sing in public. Because I had the power to change my forms, I can now change my voice in a beautiful one. I found a melody and my song about her was complete. I called it 'Lost Love'.

The next day, it was foggy and partly cloudy. I awakened Maybelle, and then she followed me in a grass green dress with long sleeves, with her pink ribbon and scarf and blue rain boots.

Once we got to the cliff, I realized I was doing wrong.

"Maybelle, ever since I met you, I had loved you." I said, with my back facing her.

"Even though Purlie wants me with her, I will always love you." I said. I grabbed her dress, thrust her toward me, and then I kissed her. The first human I had ever kissed.

I ran away.

In the afternoon, it was sunny. I soon changed my voice and clothes.

"Thank you everyone for coming." I said in a low voice.

"This song is called, 'Lost Love'. I hope you all enjoy."

I sang my song, and in the middle of the crowd, was Maybelle. She looked up at me. I don't think she realized that it was her, I sang about.

Soon I changed back to my regular human form, and Purlie showed me the way to Team Target.

She told me what it is about.

Team Target was my only revenge for those who wronged me. I decided to stay in this small town, with their cobblestone streets and writhing plants.

But there were many problems.

I am a pokémon.

I am part of Team Target.

I am in a human form.

But the worst of all problems…

I was entwined with Maybelle, but with Purlie driving me towards evil, I don't know what to do.

Perplexed, I sit down next to a small river. These surskit playing make me wonder.

Like Sucine and the running water, Sucine takes the path of flowing water.

Must I take the path with evil, or with my lover, Maybelle?

Or was I destined the path of none, just to be tortured and confused by some interrogated soul?

**He he he he! There is Darkrai, and Mesprit may be on tonight. Now all you readers, I have a question. Many people are talking about the Darkrai and Alice pairing, but really, I don't know. If you guys know this combination please leaves it in the comments or private message me. And for the song Darkrai sings, it is ' Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. The video and music is awesome! With that, please rate and review!**


	4. Mesprit

**Hello all my dear readers! I will now present Mesprit, Who is my 1****st**** out of my 5 favorite legendaries! And we may now find a secret to the puzzle of the Jewel…**

I wake to a beautiful sunrise.

I call it Sunrise Sorbet.

I look down and I seem to have red pants. A gray jacket? Pink dreads? Yellow eyes? How small am I?

This is scary. How did I get this way? I guess I'm human and I may be a kid or I am as tall as one.

So I am in a tree and I forgot how to get down.

Oh right I float!

Nope.

I don't have any powers as I used to! So I guess I will _slide_ down the tree.

I walk through the garden, that I'm used to floating in and I find an entrance. Woot woot.

But this entrance leads to a beautiful lake and there are Starmie and Ducklett and Swanna frolicking in it. I pass the lake to find a beautiful cobblestone town near an ocean.

So I decide to enter the town. Looks like a nice town, pretty much.

"Mesprit? Is that _you_?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" I said.

"It's me…" The voice said.

I followed it to see Shaymin.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Put a sock in it! You can't blame yourself even more! Heck, I don't even know _how_ I got in this form! I only have two! Sky and Land!" I yelled.

"Sorry! But I have to tell you this- Darkrai sang a song in the plaza!" She squealed.

"How do you even _know_ it was Darkrai?" I asked.

Because we all look like the human form of ourselves! Look at you! Four pink tentacles were on your head, now you have pink hair! Dreads, as they call them here. And our clothes have our colors on them!" She replied.

Shaymin had short, layered green hair. She had pink flowers on both sides and she had a short sleeve white dress with a thin green belt. She had pink rain boots and a pleasured look with her oceanic blue eyes. She was a little taller than I was.

"You're pretty as a human." I muttered.

"Mesprit, you are too. You are beautiful." She said back to me.

"We need to find whoever else was afflicted with this curse!" She said as she grabbed my hand and ran off.

"We should find Darkrai!" I yelled to her.

"I know where he is. With some girl. An evil one." Shaymin said.

"Well, we should find someone else."

"I already did." Shaymin said, with a stared look.

There I saw Cresselia, on a gurney. I always looked up to her. Literally and metaphorically. She was hurt.

I looked closer and saw that she had a huge gash on her leg, with blood spurting out. She was screaming. A guy was crying and following. I went up to him.

"Dude! What happened?" I yelled.

"We were on a boat and a huge Sharpedo came and bit her leg! We got pokemon to haul us to shore faster where medics were waiting!" He replied. He ran after her.

I explained everything rapidly to Shaymin and she muttered something unspeakable. She closed her eyes.

"Shaymin! What!" I screamed.

"This was work of that girl I saw, she was in a robot… The robot bit into her leg, taking the energy out. She is evil." She said.

"We gotta go!" I said when I grabbed her hand and ran after Cresselia.

But what did that girl want?

And what is Darkrai going to do to all of us?

**Sorry it was a little short! Anyway, do any of you guys know the Darkrai and Alice pairing? Because I could really use that info! So if you decide to help me can you can leave it in the comments! Speaking of comments, please comment on this chapter!**


End file.
